Pokemon Trainer Alessandra
by Jaheero
Summary: "Set years after the events in Unova, we return to the well-beloved Hoenn region, where Lilycove City has transformed into a famous hot spot for trainers all over the world. Growing up to the stories of certain trainers and their legendary triumphs, it's no surprise that the new generation of children want to attain such a grand status and become 'Pokemon Masters' themselves.."


Full summary:

"Set years after the events in Unova, we return to the well-beloved Hoenn region, where Lilycove City has transformed into a famous hot spot for trainers all over the world. Growing up to the stories of certain trainers and their legendary triumphs (*nudge nudge, hint hint*), it's no surprise that the new generation of children want to attain such a grand status and become "Pokemon Masters" themselves. Many have already sacrificed so much to go on such a journey.

..And as luck would have it, the kid that's content with living a relatively simple life with her family is tossed right into the middle of a new chaos that's about to unfold. Poor thing. Ali now has her work cut out for her, and is about to begin the adventure of her life."

Ruby was the first Pokemon game I ever got when I was little (around 2004-2005ish?), I remember being so blown away from the sheer epicness that it was. The third generation is still my personal favorite. I'm still debating with myself on what the time period for this should be …It's supposed to be set in the future, where the events of R/B/Y, G/S/C, R/S/E, P/D/P, B/W, B2/W2 have already taken place.

Maybe 10 years into the future, after all of that happened? 15? Not sure yet. ^_^' I also still need to decide if I'll incorporate stuff from Pokemon X and Y or not..

Well, I'm just going to try out writing the adventure of my character, Alessandra, so I can (hopefully) improve my mediocre writing skills. Thanks a bunch to whoever takes a moment of their time in reading this!

* * *

Estimated Age: 13

It was the distant sound of cawing Wingulls that woke Alessandra.

..Did she fall asleep...?

It takes a moment to focus her eyes, and another to figure out that she was looking up at a vast, red-orange sky. A few flying-type Pokemon glided lazily high above. There was the familiar scent of sea salt in the air and the sound of loudly tumbling waves. Her head rested on a folded towel she brought with her from home. Letting out a yawn, the smooth sand beneath her shifts as she stretches lazily and moves to sit up. Halfheartedly shaking off the sand from the baggy T-shirt and shorts she was wearing, Ali turned to the west, but the sun was already too low to see, blocked from view by the towering buildings in Lilycove City. If only the sun rose in the west and set in the east, then she'd actually get a decent sunset. There was nothing to look at on the beach, just the ever-creeping darkness that was lurking on the edge of the horizon...

Letting out a loud, slightly disappointed sigh, she moves to get up. Joints pop after being still for so long. The sand really caked onto her skin while she was napping. She brushed it off of her arms and legs and backside, and she combs through her jagged, dark brown hair with her fingers to try and get more of it out...

...wait...

Something was missing. Still combing her fingers through her hair, as if maybe it would appear out of thin air and fall right back onto her head, the brunette looks all around her. She was at the usual spot she always went to, at an isolated section on the far northern side of the beach, to try and keep some distance from any flocking tourists. Frowning, Ali looks and looks, but what she's looking for is nowhere in sight. She's sure she brought it with her. Of course she did, she always brought it with her everywhere she went. It was a bad habit that she hasn't been able to kick yet, or so her sisters have told her, time and time again.

Tiny, faraway shapes that were people and Pokemon could be seen farther south. Even further, where the cliff with the lighthouse stood, was a port built only a few years back in order to improve trade and transportation, containing many boats of all different sizes, from all of the different regions.

There were large rocks jutting out of the ground farther north of her; parents were constantly warning their children not to play there, but they always did. Ali herself was guilty of that. There was nobody over there at the moment, except for a few dozing Wingulls and Pelippers, and the rocks casted long, stretching shadows across the shore.

...There was also that abandoned hideout of a criminal organization that disbanded when Ali was very, very little. It was just off the coast of the beach, and the entrance to it caved in a long time ago. Water could be seen flooding in through the cracks at high tide. Nobody needed to tell their children to stay away from there. The ominous, empty feeling it gave off was more than enough.

But she was getting off track. Alessandra stops combing frantically through her hair and places her hand on her hips. Where in the world did her hat go?!

She goes a few steps forward before walking in another direction, this way and that, scanning the relatively empty beach. Her sandals were found not too far off, half buried in the sand. But no signs of the hat. It was starting to get dark out and lights were beginning to turn on everywhere behind her in the city. Ali groans in frustration, picking up her forgotten towel, grabbing her sandals and stomping her way over to the curling waves. Maybe...maybe Cressida would lend Chinchou to her, to light things up, so Ali could still see and...No. No no no no. The brunette paces right along where the water ended, twisting her head in every possible direction. Cressida'd scold her all the way to next Tuesday about taking responsibility for your own possessions, and by then her hat would be long gone, swept away by the wind or the sea... Gah!

She kicks dejectedly at the waves, sending water in every direction. Then she hears the faintest sound of a voice.

"Ali!"

She pauses and looks around, spotting someone way up to where the beach ended and the city began, up on a natural rock formation that was too steep for anybody to climb from down here. The figure waved to her. Ali sent one last, demanding look to the sea behind her - maybe it would cough up the hat if she became a bit more forceful - before going at a jog towards the person.

It was Miya, the younger of her two sisters, though still older than Ali by over a year. Ali finally makes it to where Miya is waiting and looks up, chest slightly heaving and letting out little puffs of air. An iron-woven fence made it's way all across the ledge, so that no one would accidentally fall off and take a nasty tumble.

"Hey! What's up?" Ali calls up to Miya with a wave of her hand.

"What are you still doing out here? Don't tell me you've been out on the beach all day." she calls back with an amused smile and a wave, her tone merely questioning. Miya was around the same height as Ali, though she had curly, light red hair that flowed like two rivers in front of her shoulders, while the hair at the back of her head was cut short. She had pale skin and sea-green eyes. She still had on the forest green apron she wears while working at the flower boutique she helped Cressida with, which was located near the fence that Miya was leaning against right now. Ali shrugs up at her, hoping that Miya was able to see. It was starting to become darker and darker outside, though the bright lights from the cities did pretty good job in illuminating everything up.

Ali helped out at the flower boutique too of course, though she wasn't nearly as good at remembering the names and recalling what each plant could be used for. The brunette just didn't have the attention-span for that kind of stuff. Talking with customers wasn't really her thing either... especially the really snooty ones. "It couldn't have been more than an hour or two! You didn't need me for anything, did you?" Ali asks.

"No, but..." Miya trails off and shakes her head, curls bouncing on either side of her face. An idea suddenly comes to Ali.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and toss down a flashlight or something?"

"What? Why would you-"

"Please? Pretty please? Castelia cone with a cherry on top?" Ali pleads with a goofy grin, her hands knitted in front of her chest.

Miya stares down at her for a moment before letting out a dramatic sigh, far too used to Ali's antics. She turns and leaves the brunette's line of sight. Knowing that the redhead would be back, Ali sets down her towel and sandals against the wall. She'll come back for them later. She looks around, checking to see if the hat had been blown all the way over here. Nope, no sign of it. The brunette could hear snippets of conversations on the street-side up there in the city, as well as the sounds of construction for new buildings.

She takes a deep breath of the salty sea air. No worries. She'll find it. No problem.

"Can you catch this?" Miya calls down to her a couple of minutes later and Ali looks up to see her holding a small plastic lantern.

"Yeah! Just throw it down!" Ali responds while extending her hands upward. Miya leans over as far as she could before letting it drop. Ali catches it easily and lifts it up to Miya. "Thanks, bestest-sister-in-the-world!"

She rolls her eyes at that. "Uh-huh. Do you need me to come down there and help with... whatever you're doing?"

The brunette shakes her head no. "You've still got work to do, right? It's fine. I'll be home in a bit!" Ali calls back in reassuring tone and gives another wave, before turning with intent to make her way down to the shore. She clicks the lantern on, lighting up her surroundings. She side-glances back to see that Miya has left. Must be pretty busy at the flower shop today. There were a large number of tourists wandering around today too. More than usual, now that Ali thought about it.

Well, whatever. She was going to find her hat! No matter what!

With that childishly stubborn reasoning, Ali starts by scanning the large area where she was before, practically examining every grain of sand she comes across. She then decides to check the rocks to the north, only going so far until she reached shallow water. A few Pelipper and Wingulls still remained perched on top of some of the rocks, ruffling their feathers every so often in sleep. She makes her way along the water's edge, not going any further. Nothing. Ali lifts the lantern a bit further, in an attempt to see better into the water. It was still extremely murky, but something does catch her eye.

They looked to be like pairs of glowing red eyes, and a shiver makes it's way down Ali's spine as she realizes what they were. Ugh, Tenticools. Slimy, creepy...

"Yeesh.." Ali mutters quietly, trying to suppress another shiver. They were alarmingly close, but they don't seem to pay any mind to her. She continues on. There was nothing else. It must have been half an hour since she started her search. Looking back, many of the Pokemon and people on the other side of the beach have long since left. Only a few lone figures remained, from what the brunette could see. She could see the moon, though it was hidden for the most part by smokey looking clouds.

She turns to the right. No hat. She turns to the left. No hat. An eye twitches. The lantern is lowered and she stares at the sand around her feet, groaning in frustration before continuing on, making sure to keep an eye on the still Tenticools. Maybe they were just sleeping...

And then Ali pauses, not sure what she was looking at. It was moving; a small, silhouetted lump wading speedily across the water. A Pokemon? Something catches the light of the lantern. Many circular dots shine from the creature's head. Realization sinks in as Ali recognizes the many pins that decorate her messenger cap. She quickly moves closer, the water now half-way up to her knees. The Tenticools have vanished with impressive speed, swimming away from the commotion.

How in the world...

"Ziggy!?" Ali quietly hisses out in disbelief. There was no response from him. It was definitely Ziggy, his small paws finally making contact with something solid and now bolting at top speed towards her. Well, it seemed like he tried his best to. Even though it was in his nature as a sugar-hyper Zigzagoon to change direction every few seconds rather than just go in a straight path, he was moving as if in high-time evasive maneuver. A split-second later told Ali why.

Time seemed to slow down. Ali's heart seemed to stop as she witnessed something large launch out of the water with torpedo-like speed towards the terrified looking Ziggy. It was dark blue in color, with a white underbelly and slashes of yellow criss-crossing the thing's snout. It's jaws were opened wide, displaying rows of razor sharp teeth. It's eyes glowed like red-hot coals, not unlike the red of the Tenticools Ali saw only moments before. The lighting from the alarmed brunette's lantern seemed to shadow the Pokemon in all the right places, making it look like some grotesque creature straight out of the Distortion World.

Time sped back up as it slam into one giant boulders just to the left of Ziggy with a resounding crash, way, way too close for Ali's comfort. The rock crumbled loudly and the Pelippers and Wingulls let out surprised squawks as they were rudely awoken from sleep, opening their wings and flying off in alarm. The fish-like Pokemon slid silently back into the water, barely harmed from the impact at all.

And then the Zigzagoon is leaping into the brunette's arms. She immediately hugs him tight. He was shivering, his spiky fur drenched in seawater, and his head buried into Ali's shoulder, but other than that he seemed unharmed, thank Arceus.

The whole situation seems to catch up to Ali as her feet move of their own accord, sprinting south down the beach path, further away from the water, to the nearest stairways into the city.


End file.
